There are numerous sources of news available on the Internet. However, much of the news content provided by news agencies is sensationalized, graphic, depressing and/or otherwise undesirable. This makes it difficult for users to keep abreast of current events without being exposed to content the users may not want to see. As such, a need exists for methods and apparatus for obtaining news over the Internet without being exposed to undesirable content.